The Remnants
by Dark Tenchi
Summary: YAOI 2x1 3x4 13x6 5xM and many others. Remnants are the saviours of humanity, or are they the destroyers? read to find out. work in progress
1. Remnants1

THE REMNANTS
    
    Authors: Naomi (ryttu3k@yahoo.com.au) and Dark Tenchi 
    
    (shinichan@tokyo-3.com) (^_^)
    
    Fandom: Gundam Wing 
    
    Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6 and whatever we want! ^_~
    
    Category: AU-um I think that's it ^_^*
    
    Warnings: be afraid, be very afraid MWAHAHAHA…eep, sorry _ 
    
    Rating: PG at the moment, future lemon, lime, citrus, mango, 
    
    whatever it is we'll have it!!! ;P
    
    Summery: We aren't sure yet so leave a message after the beep
    
    and we'll get back to you shortly…beep.
    
    The Remnants 
    
    Bright lights once again assaulted his vision…
    
    "I don't know if you remember this, but your name is
    
    Duo Maxwell, you're sixteen years old and you're a
    
    Remnant."
    
    The boy in the hospital bed gaped at the stranger that
    
    had suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed. "Um...
    
    what?"
    
    The stranger - a dark-haired boy about his age -
    
    smiled wanly. "Should have anticipated your confusion.
    
    Okay, I'll go slowly. Your name is Duo Maxwell. Any
    
    questions?"
    
    Duo shook his head. "Rings a bell," he mused,
    
    "Distantly, but it's still familiar."
    
    The stranger nodded. "It's your name." Seeing Duo's
    
    nod, he continued. "You're sixteen years old - the
    
    same as me. Any more questions?"
    
    Again, Duo shook his head. "Sounds right."
    
    "Okay. And…you're a Remnant. Any questions?"
    
    "Just one. What the fuck is a Remnant?"
    
    The stranger grinned darkly. "Well, we're still
    
    Finding that out... but so far, we've established that the
    
    Remnants are the saviours of humanity, are actually
    
    animated by the remains of gods - hence the name, they
    
    have heightened powers and senses, there's only eight
    
    of us in existence and we still have to find the last
    
    three."
    
    Duo was openly staring by the end of the stranger's
    
    description. "And…I'm one of these?"
    
    The stranger nodded. "Duo, what do you remember before
    
    your amnesia?"
    
    "Nothing," Duo rolled his eyes, "That's why it's
    
    called amnesia."
    
    "Ah. So I'll explain. Your amnesia was induced by
    
    doctors…scientists, really. You were coming into
    
    your powers, and they wanted to halt them."
    
    Duo was aghast. "Why?" He considered for a second,
    
    then asked, "Are you a Remnant as well?"
    
    "Yes, I am. My name is Heero Yuy, for future
    
    reference."
    
    "Heero," Duo said slowly. "Okay. Why did these
    
    scientists make me get amnesia? What're they afraid
    
    of?"
    
    "You," Heero said wryly. "You are an orphan... you
    
    were raised by one of the scientists - Professor G -
    
    since you were a toddler. I myself was raised by the
    
    leader, Doctor J. Chang Wufei - another of the
    
    Remnants - was also raised by a scientist. The other
    
    three were not, but two were watched over by them. The
    
    third was monitored by doctor J…is now also missing, 
    
    the other two scientists and their charges, both Remnants,
    
    are missing."
    
    Duo nodded slowly, absorbing the extra information. "I
    
    think I understand... I'm sorry, this is all new to
    
    me. But how can I be an orphan? There's these two
    
    people that always come in and cry over me and tell me
    
    I'm their son - and don't give me any information -
    
    and tell me I'll be coming home soon!"
    
    "Actors, or more to the point spies, hired by the
    
    doctors. They would bring you back to a secure home to
    
    watch you."
    
    "Great," Duo muttered. Considering for a minute, Duo
    
    glanced back at Heero. "What powers, exactly, to
    
    Remnants have?"
    
    "Again, we're still finding out a lot of our
    
    capabilities. But so far we have telekinesis,
    
    telepathy, heightened senses, and my way in and our
    
    way out," he answered.
    
    "Which is...?"
    
    Heero smiled, the first genuine smile Duo had seen
    
    since he woke up a week earlier. "I'll show you. Do
    
    you want to leave now?"
    
    "Might as well. Don't want to stay around here any
    
    longer... but how?"
    
    "Like this." With those words, Heero moved to stand
    
    directly in front of Duo. Reaching up, he shut off the
    
    flow of the IV in his arm, before unwrapping the
    
    bandage and sliding the needle out. Duo flinched.
    
    Heero then wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders,
    
    and suddenly a flush of warm energy spread through
    
    both of them. It left Duo feeling strangely
    
    insubstantial, which he understood a second later as
    
    the room faded from view.
    
    It then went completely dark, although the warm breeze
    
    against his skin told him they were still moving. And
    
    a bare split-second later, another room materialised
    
    around them.
    
    Instead of the cold, sterile hospital room, this one
    
    radiated comfort and hospitality. The walls were
    
    painted a warm yellow, and large couches were arranged
    
    around a table. Three people were seated around there,
    
    a Chinese boy their age who Duo assumed was Chang
    
    Wufei, and two young men, one with short
    
    ginger-coloured hair, and the other with long blonde
    
    hair falling to the middle of his back.
    
    The blonde stood at their arrival. "Duo Maxwell?" he
    
    smiled, offering his hand. "Glad to finally meet you.
    
    My name's Zechs Marquise, and the others are Treize
    
    Khushrenada and Chang Wufei," gesturing in turn to the
    
    young man and the teenager.
    
    They both greeted him, and Duo could feel himself
    
    gradually getting used to the idea. However, he didn't
    
    catch Wufei silently standing, handing a needle to
    
    Heero. Heero nodded silently, before jabbing the
    
    needle into Duo's upper arm. Duo's eyes went wide, and
    
    he staggered, before falling limp into Heero's arms.
    
    Heero glared at Wufei over the top of Duo's head. "Did
    
    we really have to sedate him?"
    
    "Yes," Wufei nodded, "It was necessary. He requires
    
    sleep in an unpolluted environment, without any
    
    chemicals or anything. It might take a few days for
    
    the drugs to wear off, as well."
    
    Heero sighed. "I still don't like it," he muttered,
    
    before scooping the unconscious boy up and moving down
    
    the hall to his room.
    
    Tbc
    
    That's it…um…feedback is craved as much as a naked Duo, 
    
    Heero, Zechs and Trieze chocolate Sunday…*drools*…yum…ahem, 
    
    uh yeah *sweatdrops* 


	2. Remnants2

Authors: Naomi (ryttu3k@yahoo.com.au) and Dark Tenchi 
    
     (shinichan@tokyo-3.com) (^_^)
    
    Fandom: Gundam Wing 
    
    Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6 and whatever we want!^_~
    
    Category: AU-um I think that's it _*
    
    Warnings: be afraid, be very afraid MWAHAHAHA…eep, sorry _
    
     Sorry if this part is crappy but it's been done by
    
     Me, Dark Tenchi…I just wasn't cut out to be a 
    
     writer *sighs and walks away grumbling to herself* 
    
    Rating: PG-13 to NC-17 at the moment, implied NCS, future lemon, 
    
     lime, citrus, mango, whatever it is we'll have it!!! ;P
    
    Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gundam wing…*sniffles* it's 
    
     True. If we did then all the boys would do would
    
     be bonk each other senseless. Those of you who
    
     think other wise are kindly told to check in with 
    
     reality.
    
    Summery: We aren't quite sure yet so leave a message after 
    
     the beep and we'll get back to you shortly…………beep.
    
    The Remnants 2/?
    
    //_Duo POV_//
    
    A black void…I was suspended in a black void…it was eerily 
    
    silent…how did I get here…
    
    …_It was necessary. He requires sleep in an unpolluted _
    
    _environment,__ without any chemicals or anything. It might _
    
    _take a few days for the drugs to wear off, as well…_
    
    huh…who's there…
    
    _ …I still don't like it, but if that's what it takes for him to_
    
    _ get better *sigh* can you determine what has been done to him…_
    
    …Heero? That you…What's been done to me? *blinks* What? 
    
    *Scratches head*…
    
    _ …It may take a while, after all Doctor G was the most twisted_
    
    _of the doctors *sound of things being shuffled around* right_
    
    _now I'll need to run some blood tests then check his physical_
    
    _state, try to determine what has been done to train him _
    
    _physically *tired sigh* it may take a while…_
    
    Twisted Doc…blood tests; as in with a needle? Shudders* 
    
    My physical state?? What the fuck are they talking about??? Huh…
    
    _ …Do whatever it takes to get him back on his feet…_
    
    Heh, you're telling me…
    
    _ …I hope he will begin to remember soon…_
    
    Remember what? Oh, that whole remnant thing again. Damn, sure 
    
    sounds like something out of a lame comic book. Heero said that 
    
    my amnesia was induced…what could I have possibly done to 
    
    require something like that? 
    
    Ok, time to get to work…come on…he said your name is Duo Maxwell,
    
    you're 16 years old…an orphan…raised by a mad doctor…oh, oh wait,
    
    I'm getting something, I'm getting something…and I lost it, 
    
    Fuck! *Mentally slaps self over the head* Baka…wait, what did 
    
    I just say…baka??? What language is that? 
    
    Italian…no, Spanish…no, Greek…no, Arabic…hell no! Japanese, 
    
    Macedonian…way, back track…Japanese, it's Japanese. Oh, I know 
    
    Japanese…cool. K Maxwell, think, say something in Japanese…non
    
    -nope, that's French…Chai…no, Italian…*groans* Itai…my head 
    
    hurts…hey, I said it again…I think I'll have a rest now…so 
    
    sleepy…Hey, why are all those colourful blurs coming towards me?
    
    //_end Duo's POV_//
    
    ---
    
    Heero was roused from his research by an ear piercing wail and 
    
    a loud thud coming from the room Duo was placed in. He arrived 
    
    just in time to see Trieze getting up from where he had been 
    
    knocked to the floor and Zechs trying to restrain Duo. Duo was 
    
    now frantic and in tears, thrashing around in Zech's grasp, eyes 
    
    wide open but seeming to see nothing. "What's going on here"
    
    Wufei said, announcing his presence. "I don't know. We were just
    
    watching over him when he started to whimper. Then he just 
    
    snapped his eyes open and became violent." Zechs replied quickly 
    
    as he tried to restrain Duo. Wufei quickly grabbed a syringe 
    
    from his kit and sedated Duo. 
    
    Heero watched, silently stunned and deemed incapacitated as he 
    
    watched silent tears fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks
    
    unnoticed. Just then he realised that Duo's lips were moving 
    
    with no sound coming out. He tried reading his lips then gasped,
    
    turning everyone's attention to him. Heero soon realised this 
    
    and began to recite what Duo was miming 
    
    _"Stop it, I know what you want to do. Not again, please. No,_
    
    _Don't. Not again. Stop it, please. Stop it. I'm not doing it_
    
    _no matter what you do or say. Stop it. No please not that. _
    
    _not again. I didn't do anything wrong this time. Please don't, _
    
    _it hurts. Oh god please not again. I can't take much more of _
    
    _this. I'll kill you, you know I can………no, you can't take it!_
    
    _It'll never work…_" Heero then suddenly stopped… 
    
    …just as Duo screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" then promptly passed
    
     out.
    
    After a while of stunned silence Wufei spoke up "Well, I guess 
    
    we now know that he's regained his memory." "I think this may 
    
    be worse then we thought. He's obviously been abused by G, is 
    
    there anything we can do?" Heero's voice never reflecting the 
    
    panic and anger he felt inside at the thought of the gorgeous 
    
    longhaired boy in pain //what the? Gorgeous? Why am I feeling 
    
    this way, I only met him 4 hours ago. I just don't…// 
    
    Heero's musing was interrupted by Wufei. "guess we'll have to 
    
    wait till he wakes up again and see" and with that he left the
    
    room. As did the other two. Heero pulled up a chair and seated
    
    him self beside the bed. //this is going to be a long night// 
    
    *sigh*
    
    Tbc 
    
    ---
    
    well, what did you think? See, told you I was a crappy writer 
    
    *lol* -c&c craved.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [E1]


	3. Remnants3

Chapter Three
    
    Hours later Duo stirred, forcing his eyes open. His
    
    vision blurred, and he rubbed his eyes hard. As soon
    
    as his vision returned, he spotted Heero, perched on a
    
    chair next to the bed and flipping through a manga.
    
    "Hi Heero," he said sleepily. Heero jumped, glancing
    
    over and giving him a half-smile.
    
    "Did you sleep well?" the dark-haired boy inquired,
    
    prompting Duo to laugh out loud.
    
    "Well, if recalling your life before being drugged and
    
    having your memory wiped, which, by the way, was
    
    awful, is your definition of 'sleeping well', yeah, I
    
    guess I did!"
    
    Heero shook his head. "Sorry. We should have
    
    anticipated that whatever was in your IV was keeping
    
    your memory suppressed. The sedative we used had a
    
    counter effect, which was to negate any suppression,
    
    which was what forced you to regain your memories
    
    prematurely."
    
    Duo stared. "Um… okay," he mumbled, shaking his head.
    
    He glanced down at himself, and noted with some
    
    surprise that his hospital pyjamas had been replaced
    
    with a white t-shirt and black tracksuit pants. His
    
    skin, when he smelt it, was free from the disinfectant
    
    smell that was so typical of hospitals. His hair also
    
    felt freshly washed, and felt like it had been
    
    rebraided.
    
    "Uh, did you…" he asked hesitantly of Heero. At his
    
    nod, he felt his cheeks heating up in a furious blush.
    
    "Oh… okay."
    
    So Heero had washed and changed him? He realised
    
    distantly that if it had been anyone else he wouldn't
    
    have cared… maybe a brief flicker of annoyance. But
    
    with Heero, all he felt was shyness.
    
    I can't… LIKE him, can I? he thought nervously,
    
    fiddling absent-mindedly with the end of his braid. He
    
    glanced over at Heero, noticing that he was once again
    
    facing away from him. He could he been mistaken but he
    
    was sure Heero was blushing…
    
    He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.
    
    Something suddenly occurred to him.
    
    "Hey, Heero?" he asked. "Where exactly are we? And how
    
    did we get here?"
    
    Heero glanced over. "We're in a safe house on the
    
    outskirts of Sydney, Australia. You were in hospital
    
    in the mountains near California, United States. We
    
    got here by teleportation."
    
    "Australia? Cool, are there any kangaroos around
    
    here?"
    
    Heero rolled his eyes. "Baka… no, there are not."
    
    That word again… "Baka… that's Japanese for 'idiot',
    
    isn't it?" Duo asked, and Heero nodded.
    
    "It is. How did you know?"
    
    "I knew Japanese… before…" Duo trailed off, not
    
    needing to finish.
    
    "That could explain it… languages are part of our
    
    training. It's so we can communicate in other
    
    countries. What other languages are you proficient
    
    in?"
    
    Duo rolled his eyes. "Let me think… Japanese, of
    
    course, French, Italian, a bit of Spanish, Mandarin… I
    
    think there may be others as well."
    
    "So your language set is complete… alright. How much
    
    work did you do after you learnt the languages?"
    
    "Why do I want to know?"
    
    "So we know how far in your training you are… oh,
    
    wait." Heero left the room suddenly, returning quickly
    
    with a laptop. He set it up, and within minutes had
    
    accessed the scientists' files.
    
    "Whoa, cool!" Duo exclaimed, leaning over his
    
    shoulder. He watched as Heero clicked a link marked
    
    'Subject 02', and his own file opened.
    
    "Looks like you were further ahead than we expected,"
    
    Heero said softly. "You were at the next stage… I'm
    
    the only one that's got that far."
    
    Duo frowned. "What's the next stage?"
    
    Heero turned suddenly, smiling slightly coldly.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	4. Remnants4

Chapter Four
    
    Duo shifted nervously under Heero's intense gaze.
    
    "Wait, if my file is in there then is everybody else's
    
    in there too?" he asked eagerly.
    
    "Of course," Heero replied, "But it'd take you years
    
    to even get past the first set of encryption for just
    
    one file." The last was said with a hint of smug
    
    satisfaction.
    
    As he spoke, Duo had been typing furiously. "Aha!" he
    
    exclaimed suddenly.
    
    "What?"
    
    Duo lifted his gaze to meet Heero's eyes. "Well, I
    
    just accessed your file," he said sheepishly. "I am
    
    allowed to do that, aren't I?"
    
    Heero didn't know whether to be angry or impressed. "I
    
    suppose," he conceded. "You may look at my statistics,
    
    if you wish, but do not access any other files."
    
    Duo shrugged. "If you say so," he said casually,
    
    making a mental note to check later - and to check his
    
    own files more extensively. Suddenly, he froze. "Wait…
    
    did you read the rest of my files?" he asked warily,
    
    panic rising in his throat.
    
    Heero shook his head. "Not yet."
    
    Narrowing his eyes, Duo turned to Heero fiercely. "Not
    
    yet? Not ever!" he snapped. "You read mine and I'll
    
    read yours, Spandex boy!"
    
    Heero spluttered, his face an interesting shade of
    
    crimson, before composing himself. "Deal," he intoned.
    
    The two locked their gazes, neither yielding, until
    
    they were interrupted. A loud growl sounded from the
    
    region of Duo's stomach, and it was his turn to blush.
    
    "Um," he chucked, "I think I'm hungry." He rubbed the
    
    back of his head self-consciously. "Any chance of food
    
    around here?"
    
    Heero looked apologetic. "Sorry," he said softly,
    
    before quickly leaving the room. As he headed down the
    
    hall to the kitchen, he mentally berated himself for
    
    not getting the braided beauty something to eat
    
    sooner. He stopped suddenly, shutting his eyes in
    
    frustration, before continuing as he chanted a mantra
    
    to himself.
    
    I will not call Duo a beauty I will not call Duo a
    
    beauty I will NOT…
    
    Shaking his head, he continued to get Duo something to
    
    eat.
    
    ***
    
    Duo waited until Heero's retreating form disappeared
    
    from sight. "About time," he grinned to himself,
    
    before opening the laptop again. Typing furiously, he
    
    soon found himself a button-click away from the
    
    personal files and history of one Heero Yuy.
    
    "Should I or shouldn't I?" he wondered aloud. "I did
    
    promise that I wouldn't look in his files… and I never
    
    lie… but I never actually worded it like that, so…"
    
    With a grin, he clicked, and the file loaded onto the
    
    computer screen.
    
    His eyes widened marginally as he read.
    
    'Birth to age three: Subject's whereabouts unknown.
    
    Age three to four: Subject is acquired by assassin
    
    Odin Lowe and is trained in assassination and
    
    espionage.
    
    Age four to thirteen: Odin Lowe is terminated, subject
    
    is acquired by Doctor J. Subject undergoes intense
    
    training in martial arts, military tactics, physical
    
    assault, computer hacking and interrogation.
    
    Age fourteen to sixteen: Subject undergoes memory
    
    suppression and retraining due to subject becoming
    
    emotionally unstable.
    
    Age sixteen: Subject now eligible for fieldwork and
    
    investigation. Subject escapes.
    
    Current status: Unknown. Mentally unstable and
    
    considered dangerous.'
    
    "Whoa," Duo said softly, feeling slightly stunned.
    
    Heero's training far suppressed his own. Suddenly soft
    
    footsteps sounded down the hall, and Duo hastily shut
    
    the laptop and slid back into bed. Just in time, he
    
    remembered to close the page he had been looking at,
    
    and looked over at the door just as Heero entered.
    
    "I brought food," Heero said, holding up a tray. On it
    
    was two bowls of soup and some bread. "Sorry it's not
    
    that substantial," Heero said apologetically, "But I
    
    don't think you'd be able to handle more solid foods
    
    considering the medication you were on."
    
    "That's fine," Duo grinned, patting the bed for Heero
    
    to come over. But inside, he was thinking hard. How
    
    can this guy be dangerous and mentally unstable? he
    
    wondered, He seems normal to me! He paused. But then,
    
    even I seem normal and I'm FAR beyond help…
    
    Shrugging to himself, he drew the tray towards
    
    himself, and started to eat.


	5. Remnants5

Chapter Five
    
    Suddenly Duo stopped eating. "How are we going to find
    
    everyone else?" he asked.
    
    Heero shrugged. "I don't know how I found you, I
    
    simply knew when it was time… Hopefully I - or one of
    
    the others - will get a similar sense for the other
    
    three. Or they might find us themselves."
    
    Duo nodded. "Maybe," he said. "Hey, wait. You were
    
    speaking as if they were all together?"
    
    "We know for a fact that two of them are in fact
    
    working together. They're the two that weren't raised
    
    directly by the scientists. Their names are Quatre
    
    Winner and Trowa Barton. The last one, the one that
    
    Doctor J monitored, is still missing, and there is
    
    little information about her in the files."
    
    "Her? Oh… okay. What information is there?" Duo asked.
    
    "Not a lot," Heero replied. "She had the same training
    
    program that I did, only with extra programs -
    
    assassination, stealth, seduction and mental assault."
    
    "Sounds like fun," Duo grinned.
    
    Heero fixed him with a look. "I'm sure."
    
    Duo merely smiled innocently, shrugging off Heero's
    
    glare. "Any idea where to find her?"
    
    "Sources say she is now in Sydney."
    
    Duo looked up, confused. "Sydney? What's she doing
    
    here?"
    
    "Tracking us," Heero answered calmly.
    
    ***
    
    Loud music blared in the background. Masses upon
    
    masses of sweaty bodies ground and moved to the angry
    
    beat. From the bar above, cold, emotionless cobalt
    
    blue eyes looked apon this sight with disgust.
    
    Raising a glass of vodka with one perfectly manicured
    
    hand, she downed it without so much of a grimace to
    
    mar her beautiful features. She placed the empty glass
    
    down and motioned to the bartender for a refill. He
    
    looked her up and down as he approached, his gaze
    
    lewd, and he licked his lips in anticipation.
    
    His thoughts changed when his gaze met cold, intense
    
    eyes, burning with malice. He quickly gave her the
    
    drink, and fled.
    
    She simply smirked at this display, a hint of smug
    
    satisfaction flickering across her features before
    
    disappearing. With a flick of her dark shoulder length
    
    hair, she downed yet another glass.
    
    "I hate waiting," she growled to herself, drumming her
    
    fingers on the bar top as she crossed her leather-clad
    
    legs. Her gaze shifted to where a girl with long, pale
    
    blonde hair shoved through the crowd, trying to reach
    
    her mistress. The cobalt-eyed beauty smiled coldly at
    
    her while thinking of the many ways she could make her
    
    pet Dorothy pay for being late.
    
    The blonde reached her shortly, panting slightly.
    
    "Mistress Rei, I am so sorry I'm late, but it took
    
    longer than anticipated to acquire the information for
    
    you," Dorothy stammered quickly before kneeling before
    
    her mistress, head bowed.
    
    "I take it you have the information then," Rei said.
    
    It was not a question.
    
    "Oh yes, Mistress! Are you pleased?" Dorothy asked
    
    worriedly, raising her head to gaze at her mistresses
    
    leather-covered crotch, rubbing it with her chin and
    
    nose.
    
    "If you have their location then I am pleased."
    
    Dorothy beamed at this. "But," Rei continued cooly;
    
    "You must still be punished for making me wait for so
    
    long." She smiled coldly as Dorothy's face fell. "Come
    
    here, my kitten," she said, patting her lap.
    
    Dorothy eagerly climbed on and rocked against her
    
    mistress, nibbling at Rei's exposed neck and cleavage.
    
    "Stop that. Tell me now - what is their location? Then
    
    you may have your playtime." She paused thoughtfully.
    
    "After, of course, I punish you."
    
    Her pet whimpered softly.
    
    "The safehouse is twenty-four minutes away from the
    
    outskirts of Campbelltown," Dorothy replied in a
    
    hushed tone.
    
    "Good. Let's go, then," Rei said, while lifting her
    
    pet off her lap and attaching a leash to her pet's
    
    collar, walking her up a set of stairs that led out of
    
    the club and into her private compartment. "Well, ani[1], 
    
    we will deal with you and your rebels soon enough. 
    
    But for now… we play." And with that, she slammed the door shut.
    
    ***[1] older brother in Japanese 


	6. remnants6

Chapter Six

"Tracking us?" Duo asked, slack-jawed. Heero smirked, reaching forward and closing Duo's mouth.

"Yes," he said, with a hint of exasperation, "She is tracking us. We know that she has acquired a slave, and the slave has located this base."

"Slave?"

"Hai."

Duo nodded, accepting it as one of life's little quirks. "If ya say so, Hee-chan," he grinned. "So what do we do, and more importantly, is she on our side?"

Heero shook his head. "Her loyalties are unknown at the present."

Duo huffed. "Just peachy," he muttered, "What info do we have on this chick? And do we know if she's hot?" He grinned.

Heero shook his head, a flash of resentment appearing on his face. "Unknown. All we know is what is in her personal file, ie. that she is of Japanese origin, slight build, appealing to the eye, and according to the medical files attached, she seems to have double the amount of usual human chromosomes."

Duo whistled. "Sounds good," he smirked, "Eyes and hair?"

"Cobalt blue and dark brown."

"Yeah, defi… hey. That sounds a lot like you, ne? Um, except the double chromosomes… unless there's something you're not telling me?"

Heero paused. "That information is not disclosed in my personal files."

Duo nodded. "Oh well." He paused. "Must you always talk like a human stat report?"

"It is the way I was brought up." There was a slightly uncomfortable pause, where Duo shifted nervously and looked everywhere but Heero's face.

"Sorry, man," Duo grinned after a few minutes, "Natural reaction. D'you know her?"

He nodded. "I have a vague recollection of her. We were raised by the same scientist."

Duo perked up at this news. "Really? What's she like?"

Heero sighed. "I do not remember much, I was just a child. I do remember that she was very… somewhat demanding." The last was said with a slight smirk on his face, having the effect of having Duo's jaw drop to the ground.

"Really? You mean you and her…? I thought you were just kids!"

Duo's statement and the other meaning of his previous sentence sank in, and Heero did something unexpected. He blushed.

"Duo, I was six years old."

"Starting early, where you?"

"She was like a sister to me."

"Well, still, if you were raised in middle America or something…"

"Huh?"

Duo smirked. "What's the definition of a virgin?" he grinned, and without waiting for Heero to reply, answered himself: "Any hillbilly girl who can outrun her brothers!"

Heero shook his head slowly. "Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a baka."

"Thank you." Duo paused, studying Heero's face. "Sorry," he said, "I'll be good. You don't have to spank me." _Unfortunately._ "Okay, back to the chick…"

"The chick has a name, Duo."

"Really?"

"Well, a codename at least. She's test subject 00."

"Wonder what her name is?" Duo said absentmindedly.

Heero's brows furrowed, "Her name is Rei… well, it was the last time I saw her." At this Heero's face saddened for a second, before his mask slipped back into place.

"What, names change around here?"

"Well, what's your real name?"

Duo's face darkened at this, and he stared icily at Heero. "None of your business," he said in a dangerous voice, full of malice, "And if you ask me again I am going to have to inflict grievous bodily harm."

"Alright. My point exactly." _I should look in to that…_ For someone who had just been threatened with a voice that sounded like it usually fulfilled its promises, Heero was taking it remarkably well.

Endnote: This is what came next…

"Emily no baka," Heero said suddenly, then immediately wondered why he did. He put this down to the whim of the authoress.

"Oh yeah," Duo grinned, "Emily no baka! Emily great big ba…hey, did you just hear those thwapping noises?"

"Yes. Lizzie's pissed."

"Who's Lizzie?" Duo wondered, then grinned at the screen. "Hi Lizzie! Wanna go find the big green chair and make nice?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Not until you 'make nice' with me."

A seductive voice came from above, followed by a white light. "There's always room for one more!" The voice sounded like it was smirking.

Another voice spoke suddenly, accompanied with a verbal rolling of eyes. "You're insatiable."

"That's why you love me."

Heero and Duo both looked up at the light and simultaneously sweatdropped.

The second voice 'smirked', and said, "Don't ask. Lizzie will get cranky."

This was followed by another loud series of thwapping noises.

"Shut up Naomi, or I'll tie you up and whip you!"

"Really?"

"In a bad way!"

"There's a bad way?"

"Yes. Now shut up and let me write."


	7. Remnants7

Chapter Seven  
  
The next day was something new for Duo. He was finally  
allowed out of the safehouse.  
  
"So this is Sydney?" he asked in some amazement as he  
and Heero stepped out of the train at Town Hall  
Station, "It's... busy!"  
  
Heero smiled to himself. Duo's wonder was infectious.  
  
As they walked down George Street, Duo finally asked  
what they were in the city for. Heero shrugged.  
  
"We need some more supplies," he explained, "And we  
need to look for the others."  
  
"Do you even know where to start looking?" Duo asked  
incredulously, "Because that would definitely help!"  
He thought for a few seconds. "We could always do it  
the fun way and point randomly at any spot on a  
map..."  
  
Heero stopped dead, causing Duo to careen into his  
back. "Good idea," he said abruptly, turning and  
searching for a map of the local area. He spotted one,  
and stalked over. Duo hurried to catch up.  
  
"Heero, I was kidding!"  
  
"Yes," Heero answered, "But intuition is one aspect of  
the human brain that is enhanced due to our powers."  
He granted Duo with a rare smile. "Good thinking."  
  
Duo felt a hot surge of pleasure at Heero's words, and  
fought down a blush. Now was not the time to get  
distracted. Now was the time to find other Remnants.  
  
He jumped suddenly as lightning split the sky, thunder  
following almost immediately after. Within a few  
seconds it was pouring rain. Heero cursed. "Shimatta,"  
he muttered.  
  
As they jogged through the rain - which Heero said was  
rare for Sydney in April - Duo suddenly remembered  
something. "Hey, Hee-chan?" he asked hesitantly, "Can  
I do this intuition thing too?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Okay." He was silent for a few more seconds before  
speaking again. "Hey Hee-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is it raining? I thought April was the driest  
month here."  
  
Again, Heero shrugged. "I don't know that either."  
  
"Okay." This time the pause was longer. "Hey  
Hee-chan?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
At the bite in Heero's words, Duo glanced down  
miserably. "Doesn't matter," he whispered.  
  
Heero's gaze softened. "I'm sorry," he said quietly,  
touching Duo's arm awkwardly, "What did you want to  
ask me?"  
  
Duo glanced up. "When I first met you, you told me  
that we had the remnants of the gods in us. Who do you  
have in you?"  
  
Heero gazed at him thoughtfully before replying: "I  
believe - although I am not sure of this - that it is  
Ares, the Greek god of war. And also..." He hesitated.  
"It was tested that both Rei and myself - but none of  
the others - have fragments of the Great Goddess as  
well."  
  
Duo nodded, absorbing this information. "You can feel  
it, can't you?" he asked, "Inside of you. That's how  
you can tell."  
  
Heero nodded, and Duo spoke again.  
  
"I'm Death, aren't I?"  
  
  
---TBC---

Mwahahaha, I'm so evil hahaha *chokes* Ahem…I was in a philosophical mood today-I was the one that came up with Duo's whole god speech. ^_^ Eep. C&C craved…feed me.

No seriously-please review…I'll make you a character in the fic ^_^ promise 


	8. Remnants8

Chapter Eight  
  
Heero looked at Duo in surprise. "Yes, you are." He  
glanced skywards as another peal of thunder sounded,  
almost making the ground vibrate. "How do you know?"  
  
Duo looked up as well. "Death and destruction go hand  
in hand, don't they?" he asked. "One cannot go without  
the other. Following destruction always comes Death...  
and thunder is one of nature's purest forms of  
destruction."  
  
Startled, Heero fixed Duo with an intense gaze,  
questioning.  
  
Duo looked back at him and smirked. "Death can always  
sense Destruction," he quipped, "And at the moment it  
is near. Is one of the Remnants, by any chance,  
Thunder?"  
  
"Yes." Heero sounded shocked, "But how..." He didn't  
need to continue.  
  
A smirk crossed Duo's face. "I knew it."  
  
The predatory gleam in his eyes faded suddenly, and he  
shuddered. "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself,  
"What did I say?" Confused violet eyes met cobalt. "I  
shouldn't have known that," he muttered, "But I  
couldn't stop. It was like I was observing my own  
body..."  
  
Heero nodded. "It was the god you once were," he  
explained quietly, "Or rather, still are. Inside you  
are still the god of Death... you just don't know how  
to control it."  
  
Duo sighed. "Thanks, Shinigami," he muttered, then  
looked surprised. "Shinigami... that's who I am?"  
  
"Apparently. Shinigami, the Shinto god of Death."  
  
Duo laughed awkwardly. "Intuition at work... Shinigami  
was my street alias."  
  
"Interesting," Heero muttered, "Why were you named  
that?" he added after a thoughtful pause.  
  
Duo's face reddened slightly. "No particular reason,"  
he muttered under his breath. *I can't tell him... Not  
yet. Not ever.*  
  
Heero nodded, his face disbelieving. "Whatever you  
say, Duo," he said quietly.* I really have to read  
those files now...*  
  
"Hey," Duo said suddenly, "Weren't we looking for this  
thunder-type person guy thingie?" He grinned brightly  
at Heero, who noted with relief that Duo seemed more  
like himself now.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Not really... the only way to get there is to look,  
ne?" He reached out to grab Heero's hand, but as soon  
as they drew within two centimetres of each other a  
jolt of electricity shot down Duo's arm. He yelped,  
cradling his hand, and noted that Heero was doing  
similar.  
  
"Nani?" Heero whispered, mostly to himself, and Duo  
shrugged.  
  
"Gomen," he replied with a slightly confused grin,  
"Not quite sure what happened there."  
  
But the expression on Heero's face was thoughtful.  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I apologise in advance." With that, he reached out  
and grabbed Duo's hand. Another jolt ran up both their  
arms, but this one wasn't painful. It felt...  
*powerful*.[1]  
  
They received the information at the same time. "Come  
on," Duo said, his voice distracted as he headed back  
inside the Queen Victoria Building that supported Town  
Hall Station, "I know where they are." 

---TBC---

[1] This is sorta like the whole chemistry issue except on a much larger scale cuz of their powers *sweatdrops* I'm a sap so sue me…waitaminute-no don't! 


End file.
